


Thief! | Saiouma Fic

by aceofspades13



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Danganronpa Killing harmony - Freeform, M/M, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, phantomthiefau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofspades13/pseuds/aceofspades13
Summary: Kokichi is the Phantom Thief. Shuichi Saihara is the detective that was recently assigned to this case, and he is now on his tail. However, Kokichi just might have to live a double life around him. Will he get caught? Or will he win this game?Perhaps something else will surface..?
Relationships: kokichixshuichi, saiouma - Relationship, shuichixkokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Thief! | Saiouma Fic

**Author's Note:**

> heya, hey! i’m ace, and this is my first saiouma fic! it’s inspired from the famous phantom thief au. i would like to keep this ongoing, and i’m interested to see how this story plays out! 
> 
> anyways, thank you for your time if you are reading this. 
> 
> |tw for one mention of homophobia, and some lewd jokes.|

Tonight is the night. 

The great phantom thief, Kokichi Ouma was going to make a huge bang. He was planning to steal ‘The Jade Vase’. A vase that went for a whopping ¥ 85,317,910. Though, he didn’t so much care about gaining that money for himself. Yes, the price tag did matter to him, but that was only because it made things all the more exciting. The scale of risk was far larger. That was what he was in it for. The thrill. 

In the end, he wasn't planning on keeping it. That was asinine. A few arrangements here and there— and boom! It would end up in the hands of a random kid that got it for a couple of yen. 

The atmosphere was imposing. There stood the infamous thief wearing his tear drop mask over a building not far from the museum. In fact, it was connected with a zipline. The calculations were down to a T. It took a few shots at first, like the building approximately two hundred feet away from the one Kokichi was on. The vertical drop was one hundred and twelve meters. The horizontal distance was forty eight meters. With theta 45° multiplied by sine, you get acceleration. Times that by distance and square it, only to then use a different equation to achieve maximum velocity—

Alright, alright. Spare the boring physics. Moral of the story, if Kokichi went from that six hundred sixty foot building down to the museum, then the speed he would’ve been going at would be around one hundred miles per hour due to the steep slope. Soooo… yeah. He had to settle for the smaller building with less of a slope and distance, which was a huuuge bummer by the way! The fastest he’ll be going on this zipline is forty miles per hour. Not as cool, but DICE insisted! One member will immediately dismantle the line as soon as Kokichi jumps off it. 

His escape route was also secured. Everything was innocuous and calculated precisely. Kokichi wasn’t a novice, and neither were the rest of DICE. They’ve been doing stunts for years now, with bigger stunts such as this for the past year. Not once have they been captured by anyone. The police that they’ve encountered hasn't even gotten close to them. DICE was always steps ahead. 

Kokichi quickly snapped out of his thoughts hearing his receiver go off. He slid it out of his pocket, placing it near his ear. 

“𝘑𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳.” Willow spoke, twirling a strand of her shiny lilac hair. 

[I]“Mellow disabled the alarms and cameras. Poppet and Rook are handling the right side entrance, and Swindles and Ace are handling the left wing. Prince is now covering the center hall. Motley and Clown have the vehicle ready. You’re safe to go on in now.” 

Having a grin, Kokichi pressed his button. “Okie dokie! If everything’s good, I’ll be turning off my end now!”

“Everything’s good. You’re covered.”

“Then see you on the flipside!” With that said, Kokichi turned off his receiver. 

The height was still magnificent. The city lights that dimly lit the streets seemed minuscule. There were a few souls walking around, but not many considering it’s two in the morning. 

It’s showtime. 

Unclipping the hook from his belt, the phantom latched it onto the rope. Without any hesitation, he took a step back and swayed his body forward. Kokichi was off the building, now sliding down the taught rope. The gush of wind hit him with an electrifying sensation, one that he’s felt plenty of times before. Something that he couldn’t find himself ever getting tired of. 

If he released his grip over the hook’s handle.. then Kokichi Ouma was done for. Splat!

He had no fear. Not any that would send his nerves to squander his grip. On the other hand of logic, the white gloves he was wearing also had good grip. The distance wasn’t profoundly far either. 

Kokichi made it to the end just fine. He took the hook off, and he was now standing over the roof of the museum. With nimble fingers, Kokichi tied the other rope he had on him to the air vent as his support. He ran it across the roof, and stopped as soon as he reached the skylight window. His entrance. 

Now how could Kokichi go through a window no problem? Easy! 

He quickly reached inside his backpack, and grabbed a rock with a message that read: ‘YOU ARE AN IDIOT ;P’ along with plenty of ‘HA HA’s’ surrounding it. This was the message that he always left for the cops and the runners of the vicinities that he’s stolen or vandalized from. A very mocking and impudent thing to display, but all of that confidence had rightful backup. 

Tossing it up and down with his hand along with a shit-eating grin, Kokichi suddenly smashed it through the window, and tossed his rope in. He jumped and latched himself onto the rope, his body swinging back and forth. Kokichi then slid down, his shoes reaching the porcelain floor. Including all the shattered glass. 

After the pandemonium, the museum fell into a placid silence. The only lights that illuminated the place came from a few displays. Not all of them. 

His fast pacing footsteps now echoed. Kokichi knew exactly where he was going. He had some time, but not a lot. Once the security feed shut down from an unauthorized source, naturally police were alerted. 

Just make a turn around The Great Bonet, past the Ancient Bird’s Hymn—

There!

The Jade Vase ‘protected’ in a glass display. Well, not for long!

Kokichi pulled out his yo-yo. It was silver, with a theatre mask that displayed a happy expression on one side, and a sad, despondent one on the other. He’s had this for years, but the point is that it makes for one helluva impact when swinging it against something. Like this glass casing here!

Swinging it in circles to build momentum, Kokichi then swung the yo-yo directed at the glass. Another loud shatter was heard, with several new pieces embellishing the floor. Kokichi was quick to snatch the vase and stuff it into his backpack. 

Alright! There was one final step to all of this. Decorating. 

What should he draw? What should he draw? 

Kokichi was thinking while he shook his purple spray can. The Cheshire Cat came to mind. He sprayed the ears, the silly face with a deathly wide smile, the tail—

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound could be heard from behind him. The sound of two doors being swung open so heavily, that it made impact against the walls. 

“Stop!! Don’t…*pant* Don’t move! *pant* *pant*”

Kokichi took one leg out, pivoting around in his step to face the source of the unfamiliar voice. Eh?

He didn’t look to be a police officer, nor was he in uniform for it. Just a tall, lanky young man that wore a long black wool trench coat, and was out of breath. Well, if he wanted to be more specific, then Kokichi would also include that he had dark navy blue hair, grey eyes, right handed judging from the wrist his watch sat on—

Enough about that. This was getting interesting!

“Oooh? And who might you be?” Kokichi asked, presenting himself in a haughty tone. A tone that suggested that he won’t get caught tonight. Not now, not ever. 

After taking a moment to finally catch his breath, the taller male spoke. “I’m… I’m detective Saihara. Shuichi Saihara.” The young man replied. He took one step forward, Kokichi took one step back. 

“Nishishi! Great to meet you Mister Shuichi Saihara! I’m the gr-“

“I know who you are. The infamous Phantom Theif. I’m here to apprehend you.” He explained. Shuichi.. he seemed pretty resolute with his claim…. It only made things all the better! If he wasn’t so determined, then his resolve wouldn’t have been as strong. The chase wouldn’t have been as fun!

“Wooow, you’re pretty confident about that! I mean, you *are* the first person ever to come *this* close to me! And congratulations for that! It’s super!... Buuuuut you’re not catching me tonight. Or any night. Sworrryyy!”

In spite of Kokichi’s words, Shuichi’s expression remained absolute. 

“Thief.” He began. “Hand me the Jade Vase. I can’t let you run away, especially with that in your hands.” For every step Shuichi continued taking forward, Kokichi continued taking back. 

“No can do detective! This belongs to me now!”

“You’re wrong. It doesn’t. Now if you give it up at this moment, the consequences for your apprehension will be less lofty.” Shuichi calmly replied. He couldn’t promise that it would significantly be less, thanks to the other crimes that the thief has committed in the past, but it was better than additional charges, yes?

Heh.. Kokichi was getting close to the wall. Did he get nervous..? 

Wrong!

He was getting more excited. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins with sparks of thrilling electricity. 

“Less lofty you say..” Kokichi murmured, unzipping his bag once more. Shuichi raised a brow. Was the thief giving up? No… that couldn’t be it. He was only placing the can of his spray paint back inside it. 

Hah, nope! Kokichi’s grip tightened over the can before making an unexpected swing right past Shuichi’s shoulder! The thief threw it so hard that it was able to break another glass casing, with a very special historical teapot that was inside it. This was enough to distract Shuichi for that split moment when he instantly turned his head, and ran to catch the teapot before it would make impact with the ground. Kokichi bolted past Shuichi with a wide smile. His confident laugh was horselike, sending the message that he won, and Shuichi lost. 

“Nishishishi! Better luck next time my beloved detective!”

There Shuichi was, having that awestruck look on his face. “D-dammit..!” He cursed under his breath. However.. he wasn’t giving up yet. The teapot was undamaged; it was safe. Shuichi dashed after the Phantom while trying to avoid the glass. He jumped and served around it, making a sharp turn when Kokichi turned and ran out one of the back doors. The hallway was long, but he could see Prince at the end, frantically motioning Kokichi. “Boss, c’mon c’mon!! We gotta get a move on!”

“I know, I know!!”

The rest was a blur. Kokichi managed to make it to the finish line, slamming the door on Shuichi as Prince then held his weight against it. The back doors to the van was opened, and Kokichi jumped inside, Prince right after. Everyone was gathered, and Clown immediately pressed his foot on the gas, having the tires skid and leave a huge cloud of dust when Shuichi went through the door. Kokichi won again tonight. This newcomer didn’t. 

“Holy shit!” Poppet gleamed with a smile, taking off her mask. “Who the fuck was that?!” 

“Hah.. dunno! He said that he was some detective.. He goes by Shuichi Saihara.” Kokichi replied. His mask was removed as well. 

The adrenaline and thrill in his veins still needed a moment to relax. Kokichi was just too wild! 

Ace was keeping a lookout in the back for any potential cops that could be tailing them. So far, nothing. They were all good. 

“Detective, huh? Judging from that look on his face, he just might not give up on you anytime soon.” Mellow commented with a grin, fixing up his brown hair. 

“Why would he? Bet he’s like- a freshie assigned to this and he has no other choice! Poor sucker!” Poppet snickered. 

“That’s great and all, but I think I heard something when you jumped in boss. Might wanna check your bag.” Motley looked over his shoulder from the passenger seat. 

“Oh? ‘Something’..? Lemme check.” The jester unzipped his backpack and-

….  
The vase was shattered. 

“That doesn’t look so great…” 

“Uh! No shit! Who knew that this crap could be so delicate?”

Swindles had a good point. Kokichi didn’t think that a small tumble in the van would completely shatter the thing. It wasn’t like he landed in on his back...

Meh! Whatever! You live and learn! 

“Ha, whoopsies! But oh well! Change of plans, alright?” Kokichi replied. 

The rest of the night felt similar to a raindrop. With the broken pieces from the vase, DICE decided that it would be a lot more fun if they were to ship and send each piece to different locations around the world. As soon as one piece is discovered, then it will surely make it to the headlines…..

The next morning, Kokichi was still at the DICE base; not his own apartment. There was a good reason for that. He got kicked out after scaring his landlord by faking an entire seance and pretending that he was half possessed. The guy didn’t want any demons in his apartment, and was downright terrified. He passed out right on the spot once stepping inside and seeing all the fake blood. 

What? The guy was a total dick anyways! Causally throwing in homophobic remarks here and there during one conversation.. Kokichi made sure to print and leave… hilariously obscene images in meme-like format. He hid those in drawers to be opened, taped one image under the sensor of the landlord's computer mouse, his bible, and so on. 

Point is, Kokichi needed another place to live. He was meeting up with a new guy today after talking to Miu, a… acquaintance of his. To call that bitchlet his ‘friend’....

Yeah. Over his dead body!

Miu lived with the guy as roommates, but soon after breaking up with this one other guy and dating his now ex boyfriend, Now Miu’s roommate couldn’t afford the apartment on his own, hence why Miu was calling Kokichi to check the place out, knowing that he was recently kicked out. 

He swears, if this tenant is some other wax loving weirdo-

Speaking of people with wax kinks, Kokichi received a text from none other than Miu.

Hey limp dick! Meet me in Rinshi No Mori Park around 3! We’ll hop on the bus from there

...Looks like there was no backing out. Well, if this guy has crazy kinks, whatevs! So long as he keeps it to himself then Kokichi couldn’t care less!

“Uumphh… I’m beat! Where the hell is the milk?” Rook broke Kokichi’s stare away from his phone, and to the refrigerator. The tall blonde looked like he just crawled out of bed, in need for some cereal. Quite literally too. 

As for Kokichi, he was on the sofa nearby. It was where he slept for the night, and boy was his neck sore from it. 

“Hmm.. I think Hirose finished it last night.” Kokichi tilted his head from the edge of the sofa. Rook (Shimizu) groaned, slamming the fridge shut. 

“That big ol’!-“

“Nishishi! Take it up with him!”

“Damn right I will. He’ll be the one making the trip to the konbini!” Rook huffed. “And by the way, how’s looking for another place goin’?” 

“Hmm?” Kokichi placed his finger over his chin. “You want your leader out *already*?”

“Wh- nah man! I’m just curious! I mean, it must be a pain trying to find another place straight after getting kicked out.” He replied, rubbing his neck. 

“Nishi! I know you’re just curious! And I’m actually meeting up with the pig brained whore today! She’s showing me a flat in the city. But there’s another person already living there.” Kokichi twirled a stand of his hair.

“So a roommate? Well boss, stay careful.” Rook looked over. 

“Mm… I know. And it’s not like it’s final yet anyways!”

Having a roommate was obviously risky. Kokichi would constantly have to keep on his toes to protect himself and DICE. But it wasn't anything he wasn't already used to. Besides, he’ll just keep more to himself… and also annoy the shit out of this new roommate when he can at the same time. Best of both worlds!

Later into the day, having hopped off the bus, Kokichi made it to Rinshi no Mori park. He had a scarf looped around his neck, though it wasn't the notorious checkered pattern that he would wear during his crime schemes. 

Rubbing his cold hands to create friction, a certain somebody in a hot pink coat with clicking black high heels approached him. “Kokichi! You had my ass freezing out here for twenty minutes! The hell’s wrong with you?!”

“Huuuuh?” Kokichi placed a finger over his chin. “That long? Well, that’s twenty minutes of you not actively hunting for dick, so I did the world a favor!”

“S-Scummy shit! Fuck you!”

The two made it to the next bus just fine, in spite of their arguments. It was rather amusing for Kokichi! Though sometimes, Miu really could get on his nerves. Exasperatingly so. 

He sat next to the strawberry blonde. There weren't any other seats…

“So what’s this guy like? Is he half the whore you are? Because I don’t think I’d be able to keep up with that!” Kokichi laughed. 

“Ugh! Shut the fuck up!” Miu gave a shove to his shoulder. “He’s actually pretty shy. Probably a masochist too.” 

“Oh, a masochist?.. Eh, whatevs! That just means that he’ll stay outta my hair if he’s shy. And I can take full advantage of him if he’s a real doormat!” Kokichi claimed. Stealing all the food from the fridge was always an option. Or making the guy serve him pantas whenever he wanted. 

“No one’s stopping you. Hell, he can even do dog tricks if pushed enough. Go ahead and try it when we get there. He’ll be around.” 

Dog tricks? 

“Well that’s *something*! What else is he like?” Kokichi laughed. Though, it wasn’t the infamous horse-like one either.

“A real coward. Like ‘I piss my panties at night’ sort of coward.” Miu replied, freshening up her lip gloss. 

Yeesh uh… These comments weren’t so great. But at least Miu didn’t mention him being a jerk or anything, right? So what if he’s a little shy and cowardly? Beats the other. 

“Eeeeek!!! It’s Daichi!!” Miu’s eyes glowed when her phone buzzed. Her new boyfriend, and the guy who she was going to live with. A man who was very wealthy. Miu’s perfect target. 

“Oh, so your sugar daddy!” Kokichi snickered. 

“Call him whatever you want, but it’s *me* who’s beating the shit outta his pockets!” Miu grinned with a snort. 

“Not like I need the money anyways! Me and my organization are prospering more than ever!” Kokichi claimed. 

“Yeah right. Cut the bullshit.” 

“It’s true! And if you don’t believe me, then you’re in for a real shocker once I get your organs on the market!”

“Tck. Yeah, yeah! I’m taking this call now!”

Kokichi stayed quiet, eavesdropping on Miu’s conversation with this millionaire at the same time. The both of them were giggling whenever she would cover the mic. He would tell her what to say next, or make degrading comments. The man was completely oblivious. 

When the call was finished and they hopped off the bus, the two went back to walking. The apartment complex wasn’t far at all, with that only being a few blocks. Soon enough, Miu and Kokichi were in the warm building, going up the elevator. It wasn’t anything grand, but Kokichi wasn’t expecting it to be with the rent that he could be paying. Honestly, he could care less. It was a roof over his head, and it wasn’t god awful. He’s grown up a lot worse. Although, he’ll make the final judgement when seeing the apartment itself. 

“Lemme just pull out the keys…” Miu rambled, digging into her purse. “There!” 

The key fitted in snuggly. Looks like he didn’t change the locks yet from this psycho. 

Kokichi stepped inside, taking a look around. It was… cozy. Small and cozy. Dark wood, candles all around… He was standing in where the living room was, and he could easily see the kitchen since both were open spaces. Kokichi slipped off his shoes, and continued forward. 

“This is well- the living room, and there’s the kitchen. Down in the hall is the bathroom in the middle. His room is the door on the left, and that’s my room on the right! Well, *was* my room!” Miu explained. 

Kokichi shivered, stepping inside the bedroom once he got there. It was another small space, but it had a closet. That could do Kokichi well past good enough. “If I do move in, I’ll make him move to your old room. There’s no way I’m sleeping in there! I just might catch a lingering disease from your skanky ass!” 

“Jeeeez! Don’t you know that my one night stands aren't here? My precious babies could get stolen!”

[I]Well at least she has some *slight* common sense. Miu didn’t want her inventions and electronics stolen. Then again, going to a stranger’s house was a different risk of its own. 

“Anyways, where is he? I mean, it makes sense that I would meet him before deciding on moving in, riiiiight? And you did say that I would be speaking to him! Soooo?” 

There weren't any jackets over the coat rack... was the guy actually out?

“Huh? Well.. now that you’ve mentioned it, he should’ve been here by now… I texted him earlier.. where the fuck is he?!” Miu huffed. 

“Relax, relax! Just text him again!” He said. 

Miu pulled out her phone, shaking her head. “Well, that’s about it to this shit hole. If this does go well, then what’ll you do?”

“Well there’s no reason for me not to move in here if it does!” Right as Kokichi made his claim, the knob from the front door was twisting. 

“Ah! S-sorry! Work umh- work got me held up for a little. I-I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for long!”

Kokichi had to stop his mouth from dropping. Was this… supposed to be a huge kick to his ass? After all the sinful deeds he’s done..?!

“I.. I didn’t even introduce myself..! I’m sorry. My name is Shuichi Saihara. I’m the tenant for this place.” The blue haired male stepped forward, offering his hand for a shake before taking off his trench coat. 

So it was him. It was really him… He didn’t seem so confident now, but there was no doubt. Did Shuichi recognize him? There was a sinking feeling in his gut that told Kokichi ‘yes’. He was thankfully able to discern this as paranoia though. 

Kokichi placed on a smile, like he’s never met this lanky guy until now. 

“You had us waiting here forever! But that’s quite alright so long as you repay me! The name’s Kokichi Ouma!” He shook his hand. Jeez this guy was formal.. and his hands are cold… and clammy… Shuichi was *really* nervous.. huh. 

“I.. U-uhm..” Shuichi was at a loss of words for how to respond to that without being awkward. But it looks like the damage was already done. 

“We weren’t waiting *that* long. Don’t worry, this guy’s a real bullshitter.” Miu sighed, somehow not being as impatient as before. 

“Am not! I never told a single lie in my life!” Kokichi claimed. 

“See what I mean?” She pointed.

“Oh well.. l-let me fix up some tea for you two.. Please. Make yourselves comfortable.” Shuichi implored. 

“Nah, I’ll pass. I gotta go to my closet to collect the rest of my dil-“

“Haha! That’s enough from the slut! But I’ll take some tea Saihara-chan!” Kokichi cut off, flopping right to the sofa.

Shuichi pressed his lips into a thin line, and a bead of sweat was already rolling down. He was unsure of what to say. Perhaps he’ll focus straight on the tea right now..

In the meantime, Kokichi was taking this all in. He might’ve had an innocent smile on the outside, but he was internally screaming. 

This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. Living with a detective when you’re the Phantom Thief? And that detective is the one trying to hunt you down? Red flags were all over the place, and Kokichi was right in the middle of the war zone. 

Alright… let’s take a look at this from a different angle. For this Shuichi guy to be the only person that has gotten the closest to Kokichi during his nefarious activities, as well as being the first? That alone was very impressive. Not anyone could do that. Kokichi made sure that it was always difficult, especially in a chase. With this in mind, Kokichi can now keep a better track of Shuichi and his next moves in secret by living with him. He could even look into his work laptop and files when he’s not around. Yeah.. this could work..

“H-here.. it’s hibiscus with honey.” Shuichi stated, handing Kokichi his cup. He took a seat from across, scratching the side of his head. 

“Ew… I reaallly hate hibiscus.” In spite of his words, Kokichi took a swig. Shuichi raised a brow. 

“..If you don’t like it, you don’t have to drink it. I can make something else. I-it’s no issue, really!”

“I was only lying. I am a liar, after all.” Kokichi simply replied. 

“... I see….” They fell into silence. It was enough time for Kokichi to make a quick prayer before Shuichi broke it. 

“So um.. if you are considering this place, the rent is sixty-fourty. I’ll be paying the sixty.” 

“Eh? Not fifty-fifty?” Kokichi questioned. 

“Ah.. It’s because forty is what I need. I don’t want to stretch it more if I don’t have to, and I sort of need that money quick.. this spot is really convenient for my job…” He sheepishly looked away. So Shuichi didn’t want to move out of here, and he was willing to pay a little more to get someone in quick. Whatever the manner is, Kokichi wasn’t going to offer to pay more. He’ll take what he can get. That’s what he’s learned after all these years. 

“Oh? Your job? What is it, by the way?” Kokichi curiously asked, as if he didn’t have the slightest clue that Shuichi was a detective on his tail. 

“Ah. I’m a detective.” He replied. 

“Ooo, a detective? That means you do all sorts of crazy things, right?” Kokichi excitedly asked next. 

“Y-yeah well, sometimes. Right now the case I’m working on is… interesting.” He replied. 

Interesting? Well, it certainly squanders boring! If Shuichi said that, Kokichi would damn well take huge offense to that. 

“Oh? What’s the case? Tell me, tell me!” Kokichi demanded. 

“I um.. I can’t go into detail, but I suppose I can tell you this..” Shuichi was getting a little nervous again when he was looking away timorously. Kokichi allowed his socially awkward self to collect and gather his words. A part of him still couldn’t believe that this was the same person from last night. “I’m.. I’m actually working on the Phantom Thief case. Catching him and his gang, that is.” 

Yup yup! Just keep playing dumb here! As well as being a fanatic liar, Kokichi was also a fantastic actor!

“Woah! The Phantom Thief? I’m a huuuge fan of his!” This is how Kokichi displayed his beliefs and opinion to everyone when he wasn’t wearing the mask. It would’ve been against his character if he didn’t like himself anyways, but this also had to do with his… ego and superiority issues. Moving aside from that, whenever Miu or Rantaro would talk about the thief making the headlines, Kokichi would always comment on how great he is. It wasn’t so abnormal. The thief has a lot of other fans too. 

Rather than making a negative judgement on that, Shuichi continued. “Oh? I believe this is my first time meeting a fan of his in real life. I’ve talked to quite a few in the past, mainly to listen to their theories when they’ve asked me. But the thief also fascinates me in many ways, really. It’s incredible how he can pull the things that he pulls. Completely unlawful, but I do acknowledge his talents and skills nonetheless. I have to.” 

He was impartial. A great quality for a detective. The more Shuichi spoke, the more Kokichi was loving the idea that he could be his new rival. 

“So you sorta get it! That’s one step forward to becoming an all time fan!” Kokichi laughed. “And hey! You won’t find me complaining either about the rent!” He then added. It wouldn’t be best if they lingered on that topic for long. “What’s the ground rules?” 

“Oh! Not much at all. Just uh- if you do ever have guests over, it would be great if you could let me know in advance.” 

Figures. 

“So does that mean I can do whatever else I want? Like splatter paint and energy drinks to decorate these boring walls?” Kokichi’s eyes glowed. 

“Trashing the place…” Shuichi placed his finger under his chin, in thought as he deemed it as such. “So long as the damage is reversible or can be hidden, then that should be alright.”

“Wooooow! You’re suuuper lenient! I’m real lucky then!” 

“Ah, you think so? I’m just not all too bothered to place strict rules when it’s unnecessary.” Shuichi replied. 

“That means you’ll do anything too! So do some dog tricks! Or cat tricks if you’re feeling more like one today!” 

Shuichi’s cheeks flushed a little. “I-I.. uhh…”

“Just ignore him!” Miu chimed from the bedroom, closing the door shut. In her arms was a black and pink box. Surprisingly, it was actually just circuit boards. 

“Ha! I wouldn’t do that if I were you! If you ignore me, then you could get in some serious trouble! Detectives don’t do so well around my people. They only get in the way! That’s why you hafta watch your back. Or else we’ll hunt you down easy as pie!” Kokichi balled his fists in excitement. 

“Your.. people?” Shuichi questioned. 

“Oh? Haven’t you heard? Well, I guess that makes sense! I’m the supreme leader of evil that operates a secret organization of ten thousand members! I run the world from the undergrounds!” He replied. 

“There he goes again.” Miu huffed. “Just keep on yapping!”

“A criminal organization or ten thousand members… But I can’t think of any organization that matches that description…” Shuichi replied. He was somehow piqued by this. Dubious, but piqued. 

“That’s why it’s a secret!” Kokichi said. 

“Jeeez, I can’t listen to this bull for any longer. You finally make your decision, Kokichi?” Miu asked. 

That’s right… Kokichi had to make a decision here. Take the risk and dwell deeper into this challenging game with a detective he’s just met, or play it safe and miss out on potential info?

To him, the answer was now obvious. 

“Well Saihara-chan? Ready to make a deal with the devil?” Kokichi grinned, extending his hand. 

Shuichi had a look of surprise on his face. This... went a lot better than expected. Despite Kokichi’s ominous words, he then extended his hand with a smile. 

“Yes. I’ll be more than happy to.” 

With that firm determining handshake, it was now official. The Phantom Thief was going to live with his rival detective.


End file.
